


After all, it's your birthday

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ahhhh estoy muy feliz porque es su día, Feliz cumpleaños, I hope there will be more fanfics soon, M/M, ushiwaka-chan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Tendou Satori, Ushijima Wakatoshi es la persona más maravillosa que jamás pudo conocer. Hoy es el cumpleaños, de a quien llama "chico milagro", ¿cómo puede reaccionar a algo así? Con mucha emoción por supuesto. Después de todo, es su día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all, it's your birthday

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, hasta que una presencia se le lanzó encima. La luz de la habitación les iluminó a ambos.  
— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Wakatoshi-kun! — Aquella presencia que ahora estaba encima tenía una voz ronca, pero a la vez conocida, rápidamente dedujo de quien se trataba a pesar de que sus sentidos estaban apagados aún, excepto sus oídos.   
— Tendou .— Fue lo único que pronunció él con una voz rauca y desganada. Sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados, pero estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de calidez, pasó de estar encima suyo a ahora, abrazarlo, ese abrazo se intensificó de manera que Ushijima se vio obligado a responder, rodeando al pelirrojo entre sus fuertes brazos. — Gracias. —  
Ushijima abrió sus ojos, y ahí estaba él, extrañamente aún poseía ropa cómoda, era como si recién se había levantado para darle los buenos días y obviamente desearle un feliz cumpleaños, sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención era la dicha de que tuviese su cabello liso. Por lo general pasaba varios minutos en el baño de los dormitorios untando su pelo con gel estilista para que quede de la misma manera de siempre.  
Tendou no tardó ni un sólo segundo en hablar, sonriendo de una manera que hasta incluso la dura percepción del ace se le hacía adorable.  
— Wakatoshi-kun, te has despertado recién y ya estás actuando como un tonto mirándome de esa manera.   
Ushijima deslizó su mano por los cabellos rojos que el contrario poseía. — Yo no soy un tonto. — Fue lo único que respondió, le miraba con ojos de cachorro tierno. Era extraño, porque normalmente nadie recibe esa reacción de un simple mirar, pero él sí. Él es un caso aparte de todas las cosas habidas y por haber en lo que compete en conocer a Ushijima. Su forma de idealizarlo constantemente; Se podía decir que lo hacía en cualquier cosa, desde cuando iba a cagar, continúa respirando o hasta hacía un punto. Él era un mundo, un mundo lleno de cosas que hacía su corazón latir.   
Entonces se perdió en aquellos ojos oliva nuevamente, pensando en que era la persona más maravillosa que jamás conoció, que era hermoso; que era un milagro encarnado en un ser humano. Todo eso era Ushijima para Tendou.   
No tardó en responder, sino, hasta en una buena cantidad de segundos. — Claro que no eres un tonto, Wakkun. Eres un milagro, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo — Una de sus manos subió lentamente, acariciando la suave y morena piel que poseía su capitán. Tan tersa, tan perfecta.   
Ushijima quedó en silencio, sin contestarle, simplemente le sonrió. Una pequeña y delicada sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón del bloqueador comience a latir con fuerza. “Oh no” pensó para sí. Aquella sonrisa, tan llena de sinceridad hacía irradiar todo lo que esté en frente suyo, incluso a alguien como él.   
Había algo más que esa sonrisa, aquellos labios, le tentaron, y de puro impulso los besó. Una práctica que no solía hacer muy a menudo, pero su chico milagro era prácticamente su perdición, a pesar de eso, estaba feliz de que así sea. Los tomó, teniendo la ilusión de que eran sólo de él, y de nadie más, aunque en verdad nunca los comportaría con nadie. El dulzor que estos traían simplemente le hacían tener cientos de sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Estaba enamorado, demasiado.  
Ushijima fue tomado por sorpresa, como siempre, Tendou le había besado en un momento que él no estaba preparado, pensando que sólo hacía un bochorno, pues no sabía cómo responder o qué hacer en el momento. Su inocente mente era incapaz de procesar la información, y todo era culpa de él. Sin embargo, en ningún momento sintió rechazo, ni siquiera la primera vez que lo hizo. Simplemente le miró, y volvió a sonreírle, acariciando su cabello, como solía hacer habitualmente. Ese recuerdo volvió a repetirse, muchas veces más, como estaba sucediendo ahora. Ushijima estaba paralizado, pero disfrutando al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de Tendou. ¿Estaba enamorado   
Nuevamente se separaron, sin embargo, el ace no se contuvo con sólo acariciar sus cabellos. Levantó su cuerpo hacia arriba dejando al contrario sentado sobre su regazo, sus brazos rodearon sus caderas, y ahora fue él quien inició aquél beso. Se lo debía, luego de tantas veces que le robaba sus labios, y ahora quería recuperar. Ah, pero el pelirrojo comenzó a sentir que estaba tocando el cielo, al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar, sin embargo, automáticamente sus brazos abrazaron el cuello del azabache, y sus brazos reposaron sobre sus hombros, mientras respondía aquél beso de manera gozosa.   
Sin embargo, como Ushijima lo inició, también lo terminó, deslizando su boca de la contraria, sus mejillas estaban rojas, como si hubiese hecho algo demasiado desvergonzado, pero no era para nada así. Tendou liberó una pequeña risilla, que hizo que la mirada del contrario se aparte aún más, susurrando lo siento, pero él sólo dejó un casto beso, para luego retomar las caricias con su pulgar en aquella mejilla que ahora había tomado un tono un tanto rosado. Si, cualquiera pensaría que era algo imposible, sin embargo, Satori hasta ahora había sido el único privilegiado de ver tal cosa, y en verdad, era algo que de pensarlo, le hacía retorcer hasta el alma, por más raro que suene.   
— No te disculpes, es tu cumpleaños después de todo. — Sonó con un tono socarrón, aunque de seguro para él era más bien el regalo tan preciado. Después de todo, era un beso de nada más, ni nada menos que Ushijima Wakatoshi. Está seguro de que más de uno lo pensaría de esa manera.  
Sin embargo, un sonido interrumpió la corta charla de ambos, un bostezo de Tendou. La mirada soñolienta que poco a poco se iba a apagando poco a poco daba el hecho de que tenía sueño aún. Ushijima miró el reloj de mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, marcaban las siete de la mañana. Horario que el capitán acostumbraba a levantarse, incluso en un Sábado, pero para él era todo lo contrario, normalmente no lo haría hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, y ni hablemos de los domingos no rutinarios.   
Ambos acurrucados en la cama, se abrazaron. ¿Podría ser algo más soso y tierno que eso No, ni siquiera Tendou podría haber adivinado que las cosas terminarían de ese modo tan telenovelesco, pero le hace sentir feliz no saberlo. Sus ojos se cerraron, y Ushijima pensó que quizás podía permitirse el lujo de despertarse hasta unas horas más tarde.


End file.
